


Pillow Fight

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Living Together, M/M, Pillow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kurtbastian and Faberry living together] Rachel is trying to focus on writing her song, but it's so hard when her flatmates act like they're five years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

Rachel is trying as best as she can to focus on her writing but it’s so hard when her flatmates (including her girlfriend) are engaged in a hardcore pillow fight. Her face constantly frowns and wrinkles, she fidgets with the pencil in her fingers and she feels like she’s about to explode. She has just one more week left to write this song and her so called friends do nothing to create a calmer environment around her so that she can focus for just an hour – because that’s what she’s asking for.

When somebody throws a pillow directly to the back of her head – Rachel doesn’t need to check to know it was Sebastian -, she can’t take it anymore.

“Would you guys stop?” She yells as she turns on her chair to glance at them. “I’m trying to work here!”

The three of them look completely harmless right now. Quinn is standing beside the bed, pillow in her hands and lips pressed together like she’s about to burst out laughing. Sebastian is kneeling on the bed with a pillow half-pressed onto Kurt’s head as Rachel’s best friend is laid on the mattress. They all look completely innocent, which only makes Rachel roll her eyes.

“Can’t you just give me an hour? I need to finish this and then you can have all the ridiculous pillow fights you feel like having,” She asks, sounding desperate.

Quinn bites her lower lip, as she always does when she feels guilty. Kurt’s lips are flat, slightly stretched on the right side of his face and his eyebrows are arched. He doesn’t look as guilty as Quinn. He looks more … considering. 

Sebastian looks like he doesn’t even bother of course.

“Hey Fabray,” He nods to Quinn, “How about you tell your girlfriend to stop being such a bitch and-AH!”

Quinn quickly grabs his nose and twirls it between her fingers, making Sebastian whine in pain, “You shouldn’t have said that!”

“It was in a fond way, I swear,” Sebastian tries to pull away and Rachel can’t hold it anymore.

She was trying to keep herself from laughing because she wanted them to take her seriously, but to be honest this is too much and it’s impossible not to laugh. Kurt joins a moment later; and when Quinn lets go of Sebastian’s nose and pushes him until he falls to the mattress completely, his skin there is flushed and his eyes are wet.

“Oh my god, you almost made him cry!” Kurt’s laugh turns into a shocked face as he stares at his boyfriend.

“She didn’t,” Sebastian groans but he’s touching his nose and groaning.

“See?” Quinn turns to Rachel with her typical eyebrow lifted. “Fixed it. Sebastian is injured; he can’t have pillow fights at the moment.”

“You could have just asked,” Sebastian murmurs as he massages his nose and Kurt comes up to check on it.

“I did!” Rachel squeaks, but she’s still laughing between her words. “I did and you ignored me. But that’s okay. I wouldn’t exchange that for anything. This. Was. Fantastic!”

“Says you,” Sebastian leans into Kurt’s touch and pouts, “You still have your nose the size of a lighthouse untouched.”

“I can do that again, you know,” Quinn growls, half-dangerously and half-joking.

Sebastian curls up into Kurt’s body until Kurt wraps his arms around him.

“Let’s put it this way.” He utters and turns a little to gaze at Rachel. “You join the pillow battle and the person who loses has to help you writing that song.”

“What if I lose?” Rachel asks.

“Then you fucking write it by yourself while we have a party,” Sebastian speaks out from Kurt’s lap but his voice comes out muffled from his boyfriend’s body.

“Coward,” Quinn teases with a proud smile but then she stalks through the room and to Rachel.

Rachel’s lips automatically curve into a smile when Quinn reaches out for her and takes her hand to guide her to the bed. Rachel stands up and follows immediately. They even walk while Quinn kisses the back of Rachel’s hand.

“If you lose, I’ll help you writing the song,” Quinn beams.

“Why that?” Rachel tilts her head on the side, curious and smiling.

“You lose, I lose,” Quinn winks wittily, making her blush and laugh nervously for a moment. Rachel is still not so used to such a pretty girl spoiling her like this.

She opens her mouth to reply, but Sebastian interrupts by unwrapping himself out of Kurt’s hold and taking his hand instead.

“You know what? You can have the bed for something more interesting,” He smirks and tugs Kurt off of the bed, “Kurt and I are going to do the same thing right now.”

Kurt slaps his hand away and scolds him through his gaze, “We’re not.” Sebastian pouts, but Kurt just puts his hands on his own waist and looks at him strictly. “If we’re not having a pillow fight, it’s because we’re all going to help Rachel writing her song or at least creating a decent spiritual environment for her to do so.”

“Aww, thanks Kurtie,” Rachel looks relieved and glad.

“What an awful day,” Sebastian groans but then Kurt tilts his head to the side and lifts his eyebrows. “Just kidding, babe.” He smirks and nods to Quinn and Rachel. “We’re going out and buying pizza. You better have your song ready by the time we’re back, Rach.”

The nickname is totally sarcastic, but Rachel doesn’t bother replying. She just wrinkles her nose as Quinn rolls her eyes. Rachel notices and she lifts on her toes to press a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. Quinn immediately melts into the touch and wraps an arm around Rachel’s waist, keeping her close.

“Ew,” Sebastian comments before Kurt and he walk out of the room.

They’ve barely reached for the coats that Kurt pokes at his side to get his attention. Sebastian looks at him innocently, like he hasn’t done anything wrong.

“Why do you have to be like this all the time?” Kurt stares at his boyfriend warningly for a moment before he starts putting his coat on. 

“Like what?” Sebastian asks as he does the same.

Kurt lets the material fit his body and then sighs to him. “You’re such an idiot.”

Sebastian smirks immediately. “Your favorite one.”

“Totally.” Kurt smiles as he reaches to grab the hems of Sebastian’s coat and fix it along his torso. He tugs him closer by the material and they kiss roughly and a little awkwardly. Sebastian grins against his mouth and Kurt breathes his scent in. It’s just a moment before he breaks the kiss. “Let’s go.”

Sebastian looks like he’s about to add something – some lame comment, Kurt’s quite sure of it – but he settles for nodding like a good boy. Kurt doesn’t call him that because he knows the effect it has on Sebastian. He just pulls the zipper of his boyfriend’s coat on and they walk out of the apartment.

From the little sounds and breaths coming from the other room, Kurt doubts Quinn and Rachel will spend their time writing a song.


End file.
